As users gain access to faster network connections and computing devices with greater processing power, more users are opting to view video content that is streamed over a network from a streaming service. In some cases, a user may become impatient if a video fails to begin playing soon after it is requested, and the user may choose other streaming services to view the content. Accordingly, delays in video content presentation may lead to lower advertising revenue, lower subscription revenue, a reduced user base, or other adverse consequences.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.